Shadow Boy
by Legend of the Heroes
Summary: As Spiderman was going to go and get a present for Mary Jane, he was attacked by Venom. Venom was just about to kill him before he was saved by a 12 year old boy with powers stronger than anything Spiderman has ever seen before. Who is this mysterious boy
1. Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Savior

**Shadow Boy**

**Chapter 1 – The Mysterious Savior **

During Evening time, the busy streets of New York began to become less crowded then it was on rush hour. From one building to another, Peter Parker swings along a line of web from his arm as the heroic Spiderman. He looks around to make sure that no more crime is about. He lands on the side of one building and crawls upward, as he reaches the roof he heard something bizarre. A deep laugh echoed from the West. Spiderman decides that it was probably his imaginations as he jumps to the next building, flipping and perform acrobatic tricks that not even an Olympic gymnast could ever accomplish.

Spiderman looks around the landscape of the city. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and the sun was beginning to set. 'I better not be late to Mary Jane's birthday party, but I still don't have a present,' he thought. He swings away, heading to the jewelry store to find a present for his girlfriend.

As he gets close to the jewelry store, he noticed something moving fast from the corner of his eye. He stops and looks around, seeing that there's nothing there. Then all of a sudden, he felt a powerful force on his chest as a black figure tackles him from his web. Spiderman and his attacker land on the roof of a building below. As he tries to get his vision straight after the impact, he was kicked in the head. His skull was vibrating from the shockwave. His vision became even more blurry and he was struggling to get up. He could only make out the color of the attackers hand, which was black, before that hand griped his neck. Spiderman was choking and his vision dimmed even more. He was just about to go unconscious before the grip of the hand lessened.

Once again, he hears that same deep laugh as his vision started to clear up until he was able to see who his attacker was. "Venom!" he shouted. "How are you still alive? I thought you were killed after that fire that was caused by Doc Ock's nuclear accident."

The notorious alien symbiote laughed, "You actually think that I was dead. I'm not stupid, spider. I can escape that slow moving fire without even trying. You may have thought that nuclear fire was fast, but remember, I am much, much faster than you will ever be. What you think is fast like a cheetah is what I think is slow as a snail."

Spiderman tried to struggle from Venom's grasp, punching and kicking; but nothing was working. Venom's goop like skin is very difficult to inflict damage on. Spiderman was beginning to sense a feeling of hopelessness now that Venom has him right where he wants him. Venom opens his wide mouth, his long tongue moved left and right in a mocking way. He then raised one hand, and his retractable claws extend, preparing to slash Spiderman.

Just when he was going to rip Spiderman's face an object is thrown at his face. Venom makes an annoyed screech as he looks around to see who was interrupting him. There was no one in sight. As Venom was going getting back to ending the life of greatest adversary, some other object was thrown at him. He was getting angry and shouts, "Who thinks that they could stop us my throwing random things at my face. Whoever you are, you better run away if you know what's good for you."

Just then, he and Spiderman see that from a large recycling bin that was on the same building, pieces of recyclable objects are floating out of the bin. Spiderman couldn't understand how they are floating in midair like that. As these objects collected more and more in numbers, Venom threw Spiderman off to the side. He walks towards the objects, and raises his arm towards them. Black webs fly from his arm and net the objects. Once he was satisfied with his work, Venom turns back to the barely conscious Spiderman. After he took one step closer, Spiderman could see that the net of black webs was being ripped off by an unknown force. Then one of the objects shots through the air and strikes Venom with much more force than before. Venom turns around just in time to see a chain of recycled material coming towards him. They came so fast that even Venom wasn't quick enough to dodge them.

Venom was being bombarded by different things from cardboard boxes to glass bottles. All of the objects are going at speeds higher than a machine gun and the force behind them was enough to break through a thick metal wall. After that, Venom was hurt but has suffered no serious injury. He glares at the emptied recycle bin, which was twice his size. "Whoever has done that will pay, you cannot take us down by such childish methods. Even if you throw this recycling bin at me, I will not be defeated," he said. Then the recycling bin began to vibrate, and then it slowly was being raised by itself.

The metal bin slowly came close to Venom, who was just standing there, laughing. "You're actually going to do that. Don't make me laugh. If you're trying to save Spiderman, you might as well just leave." The metal bin hovered near a large, metallic air conditioner. Venom wonders what Spiderman's mysterious savior is planning to do. Then, he realizes what's about to happen, and leaps forward to stop it. "No! Stop!"

Before he could do anything, the recycling bin is slam down onto the air conditioner, creating a loud metallic sound wave. The sound wave ripples through the symbiote's skin, causing Venom to collapse to his knees, screeching in pain. He tries to get up, but the recycling bin rises again and slams into the air conditioner, once more causing a loud metallic sound. Venom fell back down in agony, realizing that there is nothing he can do. He crawls backwards, giving the savior the signal that he gives up. He back flips off the building and swings to another building that was a three buildings away. He turns back around towards the building Spiderman and the floating metallic bin is on. "You may have survive today, Spider; but mark my words. Your day of reckoning will soon come." With that, Venom swings away.

Spiderman is now fully conscious, getting up to see that the bin is slowly going back to the ground. 'How in the world did that happened,' he thought. Just then, he noticed a small figure near a door that leads into the building. Spiderman couldn't see the figure clearly, for it was hiding in the shadows. He walks towards the figure, "Hey. Thanks for uh…whatever you did. You really saved my life just now." But the figure ran away, running into the building.

Spiderman raced after the small figure, "Hey, wait. I just want to talk." The figure ran down the stairs into the top floor, with Spiderman following it. It first started at a normal pace, but it suddenly sped at super human speed. Spiderman has to jump from one end of the hallway to the other, just to keep up with this figure's speed. 'Whoa, how is he running so fast?' he thought. As the small figure runs towards a dead end where there were no windows, he became completely shrouded in the darkness. As Spiderman jumped from the wall parallel to the dead end, the figure's barely visible silhouette disappears into the shadows. Spiderman reaches the dead end and feels his way through the darkness. 'There's no where he could go. No doors, no windows, even no trapdoors. It's as if he just vanished into the dark.'


	2. Chapter 2 – The Party is Crashed

Please review. I haven't gotten any reviews on this whole story or my previous one. Either no one has anything to say or I'm just doing a poor job. If I am doing a poor job, can someone just tell me what I need to improve on?

**Chapter 2 – The Party is Crashed**

Peter quickly rushed to Oscorp, he forgot that Mary Jane was having her party in Harry's penthouse. As he went up the elevator, memories went through his head. It has only been a few months since Harry became the New Goblin. That was when Spiderman had the black suit, which turned out to be an alien symbiote that was taking control of him. Harry at first tried to avenge his father's death, who was the Green Goblin, but later on he realizes that his father was to blame and forgiven Peter. Since then he used his new powers to protect the city like his friend. Peter asked if he wanted to work together as a team, but Harry said, "No thanks, Pete. I think it's better that we work at different sections of the city. That way, we can cover more ground." Ever since then, the crime rate in New York decreased by almost 50%.

As the elevator doors open, Peter sprinted through the hallway and to the door. He quickly knocked at the door, and could hear some music inside. Harry was the one who answered the door. "Well you're a little late," he said with smile.

"Sorry, Harry, but I got into a little trouble," said Peter.

Harry lowers his head and asks quietly, "You mean a super villain?" Peter nods his head with a worried look. "Well, who was it?"

"Venom!" Peter whispers.

"What! I thought he died from Doctor Octavius's fire."

"That's what I thought but no. He's alive, and he almost killed me. If it wasn't for some strange boy, I would have been faceless."

"What boy?" asks Harry. Peter recounts the whole story of how an anonymous kid saves his life with mystical powers that baffled reason. "Are you sure he was a child," Harry asks.

"Either that, or he was an oversized midget; and I think you know which would be more likely."

"Well, let's just enjoy the party, and we can deal with Venom and mystery boy later." Peter enters the penthouse and looks among the crowd.

"So, where is the birthday girl," he asks.

"Ms. Watson is over there kind sir," Harry says with a rather poor job of a butler's accent. Peter walks towards MJ, who was in a green dress. She looks a little upset when she sees Peter.

"About time you showed up Peter. What took you so long?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mary Jane, but I had a little trouble with Venom," he replies. Mary Jane had also known that Peter was Spiderman for a year now. She has shocked look when Peter mentions Venom, for she remembered the time when Venom took her to the top of a clock tower and threw her over. If it wasn't for Spiderman's quick reflexes, she would have splat.

"He's not going to be around here, right," she asks, looking around as if she's expecting him now.

"Oh no, sweet heart, Venom was beaten pretty badly by an unknown attacker," Peter says.

"Well, as long as this attacker of yours doesn't come unexpected, then that's fine with me," Mary Jane says.

The party went on for an hour, and then Harry got the cake. "I baked this one myself," he said. Peter glares at him, "Alright, and Peter helped." Peter nods with satisfaction. Just when MJ was about to blow the candles, the wall nearby explodes. Peter quickly shields Mary Jane from the debris and tries to make out who is the figure behind the smoke. He could tell it was neither Venom nor the mysterious boy. He begins to fly out of the smoke by using jets on his boots. When his image was visible, Peter doesn't recognize him as any one he ever faced. He was about 6 foot 8, and he wore a metal suit with the color of sand. His helmet is hemisphere shaped at the cranium and only one of his eyes was covered with a protective lens. His other eye was exposed, and is shown to be three times bigger, red as a cardinal, and is popped out of the socket.

"Who are you?" Peter called as he stands up to the hovering assailant.

"I am called the Millennium Goblin, and if you were smart, you will run away from here. I am not from this time, the technology of my weaponry will not be harnessed by your people until another thousand years," he says with a deep voice that is amplified by the speaker on his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 – The Millennium Goblin

**Chapter 3 – The Millennium Goblin**

Peter tries to take MJ to safety, as he shouts to everybody else to evacuate. Harry had already left to put on his New Goblin costume. Before Peter got MJ to the door, he gets knocked over by the Millennium Goblin. He grabs her by the shoulder and raises her off the ground with one hand. "You can go, the girl stays," he says.

"What! You can't do that. She hasn't done anything to you, futuristic metal head," Peter shouts.

"It's not her I want, it's the red jewel on her necklace I want," the Millennium Goblin says.

"NO," Mary Jane shouts. "Peter gave me this necklace as present. It's special."

"Not as special as your life, Mary Jane. Just give him the necklace," Peter says.

Mary nods and reluctantly gives him the necklace. The Millennium Goblin gazes at the red jewel with greed. "With this jewel, I can unlock power unimaginable. New York and the rest of this world will bow down before me. What do you have to say about that, woman," he says.

"I say, going down. Here comes the New Goblin. He can beat you no matter how strong you are," Mary Jane says, pointing towards her rescuer, who was closing in at fast speeds.

"Silly boy, you think you can beat me," says the Millennium Goblin. "I know all about you, and you can't even guess what I'm about to do." With that statement, he throws a small, gray ball at the New Goblin. New Goblin thought it was a bomb so he dodges the incoming target. The ball flies toward where New Goblin was a second ago and stops in mid air. It splits open and, five miniature robotic wasps fly out and buzz towards the New Goblin.

New Goblin quickly flies away from the pursuing metallic wasps. As he glides around a funnel on a nearby building, one of the wasps crashes into the funnel. A large explosion of green fire erupts from where the funnel once was. 'That doesn't look good. These wasps are really dangerous and could kill me in an instance, I better try this,' the New Goblin thought. He throws a pumpkin looking ball that splits into razor sharp boomerangs.

The boomerangs fly directly towards the wasps. They all simultaneously crashed, and one large powerful explosion came on that spot. New Goblin glides around, trying to find the Millennium Goblin. He has left Oscorp's building, and there is no trail of smoke to follow.

Suddenly, Harry sees something from the corner of his eyes; he spins around and moves downward quickly as the Millennium Goblin's fist rushes through the air. "Those were some pretty good robot wasps you had there. What type of energy do they use?" asks New Goblin.

"There nuclear powered; the people of my time have harnessed the power of nuclear fusion," says the Millennium Goblin.

'This guy is way too advanced in technology,' thought the New Goblin. 'I can't keep fighting weapons like these. There has to be a way to stop him somehow.' New Goblin looks at the strange red eye and throws a pumpkin bomb at it. The Millennium Goblin catches the bomb in his hands, and the bomb exploded, doing no harm to the futuristic terror.

"How pathetic, I thought you were going to be a little more creative than that," the Millennium Goblin taunts. "Don't think some weak bomb from can break through my armor. Poor young Osborn, you aren't cut out to be a true goblin. What a shame, your father, Norman, raised a weakling"

"H-How do you know me," Harry says with pain, offended by the remark about his deceased father.

"Haha, I know everything there needs to know about you, Harry," says the Millennium Goblin.

Just then, straight long, spear like object struck the Millennium Goblin at his belt. The strike at the belt is causing a series of strange sparks and noises amongst the entire suit. "What, a web arrow? There's only one person in my research who could have done this," says the Millennium Goblin. He looks around to find a red and blue figure dangling on a strand of web on a nearby building, "Spiderman! You wretched little insect. How dare you ruin my power supply."

"I figured that belt was whizzing in some energy," says Spiderman. "Only I wasn't expecting it to be nuclear energy."

"Why you… I will be back. Don't even sleep one night without fearing me, Parker. I can show up at any time." With that, the Millennium Goblin flies away, his jet boots stutter a little but still is able to last for a few miles.


	4. Chapter 4 – A Terrifying Theory

**Chapter 4 – A Terrifying Theory**

Peter wakes from his bed, turning off his alarm. As he gets himself ready for the day, he can't help but wonder, 'Who is this Millennium Goblin, and is he really from the future? What about Venom and that kid? Venom must have been hiding all this time, but who was that boy? He seemed around 12 years old. Wait a minute, wasn't there something I had to do? Uh oh, Doctor Connors' class! I'm late again.'

Peter quickly put on his costume, and took the short cut to Doctor Connors', by web swinging. He manages to make it within five minutes and hides in a nearby ally to change back to his clothes. Peter quickly goes to the front doors of the university and rushes through the halls. He makes it to class, being fifteen minutes late.

"Parker, nice to see you actually make it for once," Doctor Connors says. "Now please take a seat and stay awake." The class snickers as Peter blushes from this statement. He usually never makes it on time, and would usually be so tired from a night of fighting crime that he would fall asleep in his chair. He goes to his seat and tries to pick up from where the class left off. It didn't take long for his superfast mind to catch up on the lesson.

When class was over, Peter went through the crowd of rushing students and towards Doctor Conners's desk. "What I can I do for, Peter?" asks the one armed doctor.

"Well, I was just wondering, have you heard about the attack in Oscorp yesterday?" asks Peter.

"Yes I have. I was worried about your safety. What about it?" Doctor Connors responds.

"The attacker, he calls himself the Millennium Goblin. He says that he came from the future. What are the possibilities of time travel?"

"Hm. That's a very good question. Well I have heard of this one theory, the wormhole theory. The theory states that the universe is like a fabric, that could bend over and a pathway can form between the two folds. The details are very complicated for me to explain, but I do believe that its possibility is quite significant."

"If it is real, do you think it's possible for us humans to create such a wormhole?" Peter asked.

"Well, Parker. Such a wormhole would require a very large amount of energy. It would also require the ability to sustain and control the wormhole in order for it to be in use," replied the intelligent physicist.

"Hmm. I wonder if the Millennium Goblin's time can do that?" and with that thought, Peter left the classroom. As he returns home, he can't help but think of Doctor Connors' talk of time travel. 'Could the Millennium Goblin make a wormhole? It does require a lot of energy, but then again he was able to harness the power of nuclear energy in that little belt of his. If just a belt can produce energy equivalent to that of a city generator, there's no telling just how much could come from something bigger. Something bigger like a TIME MACHINE! A machine from that time that's big enough to fit an entire human being could produce the same amount of energy as the entire sun. Wait that's a little too far; but if that machine could travel a thousand years to the past by bending the universe, then it has to have that much power.' As Peter walks into his apartment, he feels a sense of dread. He might be dealing with a villain like no other.


End file.
